From document WO 2002/019791 A is known a hub-bearing assembly for rotatably mounting a tilling disc for agricultural use, around an axis of rotation. The assembly comprises an annular hub, having a tubular portion axially extending, which defines a substantially cylindrical housing and a radially outer flange for fixing the disc. In the housing a bearing unit is located, the bearing unit comprising an outer ring, one or two inner rings and one or two set of rolling bodies, interposed between inner and outer rings. In other solutions, the outer ring is in one piece with the flanged hub.
During the working life, impacts of the disc against stones and similar bodies damage the bearing raceways, reducing the bearing lifetime.